A Realization
by Girlfriday83
Summary: Vert and Agura come to terms with each other.
1. The Starting Line

Rating: M

Author's note: I've been going back and forth on whether or not I wanted to upload this, but decided what the hell. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The show Battle Force 5 and its characters belong to NerdCorps and Mattel.

* * *

><p>Vert didn't know when he really started noticing Agura as a female. Before then, it never registered in his brain that she was a girl, with breasts, and hips that look quite tantalizing under that shock suit she wore. It was a slow and gradual process, but soon he went from acknowledging her as one of the guys, to someone he wouldn't mind hooking up with.<p>

He had to admit, he hated thinking of her in that way. She was his teammate first and foremost, and his friend. Getting involved with someone you work with leads to trouble and hard feelings in the end. There was too much at state at the moment, one of which was the multi-verse.

He didn't love her, at least, not at this moment. Vert wasn't exactly attracted to her in the beginning and had no problems seeing her as nothing more than a friend. He was more into women, who were like Grace: soft, delicate, spunky, and easy to get along with. Agura was too rough for his liking. Granted, she eventually softened up as time went on, and that was when he started to take notice.

He groaned inwardly as confusing thoughts started to pour into his head. Looking up, he saw Agura jumping down from the hood of her Tangler before stepping back to give it a once over.

His eyes lingered momentarily at her backside as she sauntered away from her vehicle and headed up stairs. Vert quickly darted his eyes, before looking around to see if anyone had saw him gawking. Sherman and Zoom, the only two that were left, were too busy with their own vehicles to notice the stares Vert was giving their female teammate.

Sighing, he closed the hood of his Saber and walked in the same direction that Agura had gone off too. He thought she had gotten away from him, but saw her leave the game room and was heading towards the cafeteria. Like puppy he followed her, careful not to get caught. He didn't understand why he didn't let her know of his presence. Why was he so apprehensive towards her? Suddenly she stopped, and quickly turned around. The usually sharp and cautious Agura had noticed someone was following her. With an eyebrow cocked, she saw him standing before her looking sheepish.

"Uh…Vert," she said in a questioning tone. She started to walk towards him, and Vert was wracking his brain to find an excuse on why he was walking a mere six feet away from her, without saying anything.

"Oh hey, I was just about asked you something," he said nervously.

"Oh…sure what is it," she asked.

"Well, we haven't hung out much, lately. Not by ourselves, at least. You know that 1979 Z28 Chevy Camaro I was working on for the last two years. Well I just put the finishing touches on it, and I was wondering if you want to go for a ride out into town."

Agura gave him a dubious look that made Vert nervous. Luckily for him, she quickly smiled, her face lighting up as she did so.

"I would love too," she said looking at him bashfully, which was very unlike her. Vert wondered if Agura had suddenly had a brain transplant while in the game room.

"How about seven tonight," he offered.

"Sure," she said quickly, before turning around and going into the cafeteria. If Vert didn't know any better, Agura seemed a bit too eager, but chalked it up as her being happy to get away.

Chuckling to himself, Vert headed up to his bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>While in sitting in the cafeteria, Agura felt like she was on pins and needles. What had made Vert ask her out all of a sudden? All this time, he never once looked her way, but instead used his romantic exploits to flirt with Grace, and others who were a bit similar to the pretty waitress.<p>

When Agura met Vert she thought he was he was the typical pretty boy, who lacked anything between the ears. She was soon proven wrong, when showed her that he was a capable, intelligent, and very mature for his age. There were times, when he would make her worry with his exploits while driving, but deep down she knew he wouldn't do anything to get hurt. He was a man who knew his craft and she admired him for it.

Eventually, she started to notice him more, and soon she her admiration of him turned into a lingering crush that wouldn't go away. A crush she would often ignore out of shame. As time went on, that girlish crush she would often write off had morphed into something so deep that it almost scared her.

Agura was confused to say the least.

Using her spoon, she played idly with her cereal as she thought about what she should say to him. Agura wasn't ready to admit that she had liked him more as a friend, because she doubt he felt the same way.

She was sure the outing was more platonic in nature, and not a date.

It was definitely not a date.

Agura suspected he liked the cheerleader types…she assumed, of course. She wasn't exactly girly girl, but she knew all about grace and elegance, considering she is a descending African princess. She knew she could easily play the role if she wanted to, but she refused. Neither Vert nor the others knew, and that was one thing in her past she wanted to keep secret.

If they had known, they would treat her like a helpless princess, which she had enough of from her own family. Funnily enough, she hated when they referred to her as one of the guys…Vert being the main culprit.

Couldn't she be tough and feminine at the same time?

After she was finish with her cereal, she left the kitchen and headed to her room, hoping that the rest of morning will pass by quickly.

* * *

><p>It was nearing seven O'clock and Agura hadn't made it down, but Vert didn't mind, since he kept himself busy by wiping down the Camaro so it could look good as new for the evening. His mind was in a fog as he thought about tonight, wondering if his outing with Agura would be considered a date.<p>

He never referred it as such, and he no plans to do so, but he couldn't help but to chuckle at the implications. Vert was sure the others would see that way and there was a chance Agura saw it that way.

Taking a step back, he acknowledged his handiwork. The Camaro belonged to his father, and had been sitting in the garage for years. It was a few years ago, when he decided to work on it by adding a fresh coat of paint, redoing the interior, and replacing parts little by little.

"Looking good," he heard her say. Turning around, he saw Agura standing behind him with a smirk on her face. Her dark eyes were glued to the car as she stepped forward to inspect every detail.

"Yeah, took me awhile, but my hard work paid off," he said smugly.

"Awesome," Agura said before rushing to the passenger side door. Before Vert could open the door for her, she had done it herself, and hopped inside. Laughing, he slipped into the driver's side, and started the ignition. It sounded heavenly to their ears as the engine roared once Vert peeled out of the garage. Agura didn't know how fast Vert was going but the adrenaline rush she felt while riding in his car made her body tremble. Looking over at her blond friend, his eyes were so dark and intense as he peered down the empty highway. More and more she realized how handsome he was, and she wanted to reach forward and kiss him on his full lips. She shifted in her seat, once she felt a tingling sensation radiate between her legs as her stomach started to coil and tighten.

"How do you like it so far," he asked his eyes still on the road.

"Love it," she said with a smile. She had meant it especially the love part.

"Let's go to Zeke's for a bite, and then we can go out for another joy ride," he offered.

"I would love to ride you," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Quickly, she shrunk back into her seat in embarrassment while laughing nervously. She cut her eye at Vert, who looked very stone faced. Agura couldn't make out anything else from the darkness of the car, but she knew what she said made things very uncomfortable between the two of them.

Can this night get even more interesting?


	2. To Move Forward

The ride to Zeke's felt like an eternity as Vert tried to push out of his mind what Agura had said to him.

"_I would love to ride you." _

Those words kept playing over an over in his head like a record, while down below a certain part of his anatomy started to stir at every word. He blinked repeatedly in an attempt to keep those vivid images of her actually doing it from materializing in his mind. He thought of what he wanted to say to her to make things less uncomfortable for the both of them, and was glad once he saw the large neon sign up ahead.

"I bet the place is packed," he said, looking over at Agura. She only murmured something in return as she continued to stare out of the passenger side window. Vert could only sigh as he pulled into the drive way.

Once there, they both went in walking rigidly side by side. Their usual booth was already occupied by other people so they took one of the smaller booths near the back of the restaurant. Sitting down, Vert finally spoke.

"This spot is pretty cool…very private. To bad this booth isn't bigger, because we could use this area for our team meetings."

"Maybe we can get Zeke to move some tables around," Agura offered while looking away from him.

Sighing, Vert spoke again. "Agura, I know you are embarrassed, but I—,"

"Hey guys what can get for you," Grace asked as she handed them the menus.

"I would like a coke, and Agura would like the lemonade," he said looking at Agura in confirmation. She nodded her head towards Grace, who gave them a big friendly smile before leaving.

"So what do you want on your pizza," she asked with her eyes glued to the menu. She had ignored what he was going to say earlier. Vert sighed in frustration. How was he going to make her understand?

"Agura, about what you said earlier…I understand. You simply misspoke. Don't we all," he said with a smile. Agura finally looked his way and gave him a wiry smile. He noticed that her body seemed more relaxed, once he reassured her that her words weren't something to dwell on for the time being.

Then why couldn't he push it from his mind? Vert knew he had to play it cool. There was no way he was going tell her he actually wanted to see her bounce up and down on his lap.

Besides maybe she did misspoke, or maybe she didn't. Maybe she simply said what was on her mind, which told him that she really wanted him. Either way he needed to take things slow for the time being. Can't place all his cards on the table at once, he figured.

"Do you guys know what you want," Grace asked as she placed their drinks in front of them.

"Would a large pepperoni pizza, with extra cheese do," he asked his teammate.

"Sure," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's what we will have then." He watch as Grace wrote down their order in her note pad, before turning around to leave.

"What do you think the others are doing," Agura asked as she watch Vert sip on his soda.

"Meh, probably playing some video games…I hear Spinner has some best of seven tournament against Zoom, so they will be up all night, and too sleepy to focus on training tomorrow.

"Just like that other day," she pointed out. Vert nodded. He recalled a very sluggish Zoom nearly falling off his bike as he tried to explain their new team positions. Spinner was also out of it, because every so often he would jerk awake, before asking Vert to repeat what he had just said.

"Well next time, if they decide to fall asleep during practice, make sure you have a whistle ready," Agura said smiling. Vert chuckled at the thought. It reminded him of his P.E. coach who would blow his whistle at every provocation.

"Hey I need to head to ladies room," Agura said as she stood up. Vert watched her leave, before sighing. Seeing her so relaxed and good natured made him so giddy. Maybe being so close to her is changing the way he usually reacts towards the huntress. It was exhilarating and yet scary at the same time.

They had one on one times together, but it was mainly related to team business. They never delved into anything personal. Vert wasn't sure if he was ready. Taking another sip of his cola, Vert thought about what to say to Agura once she got back. Hopefully nothing to ridiculous that he would embarrass the both of them, he thought.

* * *

><p>Agura felt like she was about jump out of her skin at any moment. Being around Vert, while alone, brought too many implications in her mind. Looking around the restaurant she had noticed the patrons' curious stares as she and Vert walked side by side. Vert, of course, hadn't noticed a thing. Agura knew the regulars were surprise to see them without the rest of their team, or wondered if they were on some type of date.<p>

Okay, maybe she was being a tad bit paranoid, but she was always the cautious sort. She looked at the mirror, noticing the bit of makeup she had worn. He didn't notice, which she thought was a good thing, since he would probably think she was trying to bring attention herself, or try to get into his pants.

She figured that wearing makeup, while hanging out with a guy you like doesn't mean a thing. Well not all the time.

"I think it's time to stop with the denial," she said to herself.

Bad enough she had made that quip about riding him. He played it off, but from his body language he felt as awkward as she did. Vert wasn't stupid. Although she wished she hadn't said it out loud, deep down she meant every word of it.

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling, Agura came to a conclusion. There was no way she was denying herself. Her cousin once said—"If you wanted grab onto it, because in the end you find yourself regretting that you didn't". It was the type of advice her cousin lived by. She guessed it explained his wild and crazy nature that would often drive her aunt, his mother, up the wall.

She gave her reflection a long penetrating glare as she tried to gather some courage. Soon her determined face started to wither in worry. Who was she kidding? This wasn't her. Yeah, she had no problems speaking her mind, when someone annoyed her. She had no problems telling Stanford that he was being a pompous asshole, or that Spinner needed to chill with the neuroticisms. There were times, when she had let Vert know when he sometimes was stepping out of line.

Yet, to tell him that she wanted him was worse than facing Krytus and millions of his Sark army. Agura let out a groan of defeat. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open, which startled her from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder she saw a brunette wearing a tee-shirt with the words **"To live it up without a care"** in bold red lettering. She gave Agura a curious look, and walked towards her.

"You with that Vert guy, right?"

"Yeah," Agura answered.

"Oh…well that sucks for me and my friends," the girls said chuckling. Agura gave her a look of surprise. Did she think her and Vert were an item? Agura wanted to laugh out loud, but thought against it. Just before Agura could open her mouth and tell her truth, the other woman spoke again.

"You are one lucky girl. Vert is one fine piece," she said smirking. Suddenly Agura decided not to correct the woman, and gave her smile and a nod before leaving out the bathroom.

She was in total agreement.

As soon as she came back, Vert was sitting there idly sipping on his drink. Agura realized that she must have been in the restroom for a long time. He looked up in relief and smiled at her as she rejoined him.

"Hey, what took you so long? Then again, you don't have to answer that." He said chuckling.

"Um, actually I standing in front of a mirror thinking about some things," She said before taking a deep breath in anticipation.

"Like what," he asked. Agura face felt hot as he leaned towards her. She could practically get lost in those dark blue eyes of his. Agura needed to get a grip. Taking another deep breath she finally spoke.

"It's about us."

She leaned back in her seat as she watched Vert's face morph into different emotions. She could almost see the thoughts churning throughout his mind.

"Um…yeah…I was thinking about us as well," he said laughing nervously. Agura wanted to growl in frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere with him if they kept dancing around each other. Before she could open her mouth to reply, Grace was walking towards them with their pizza.

"That's a large pepperoni with extra cheese," she said cheerfully as she placed their food in front of them.

"Thanks Grace," Agura said.

"You're welcome…I hope you have a nice dinner," she said winking at the both of them.

"Agura do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"How about we eat our pizza first, before it gets cold," she suggested.

* * *

><p>The parking lot was almost empty as Vert waited for Agura as she talked animatedly into her cell phone. Stanford had called as they were getting ready to head out. He looked over at Agura, who was pacing back forth, with a visible frowned on her face. He thought she looked strangely cute, when she's annoyed.<p>

Looking up at the night sky, Vert felt conflicted. It was obvious now that Agura wanted to get something off her chest regarding her feelings. Unfortunately he didn't have a clue how to respond to her. He had to admit he wanted her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her in a romantic sense. At least, that was what he was telling himself, well at least that's what the professional Vert kept telling himself. The fun loving pre-BF5 leader would have taken her up on Handler's Point so they could get reacquainted on a personal level. There was no doubt about that, since he wasn't exactly Mr. Innocent Boy Scout before she came to town. As her leader, Vert didn't feel comfortable crossing that line. If they gotten together….then what? It would definitely change the dynamic between the two of them. Then there were their teammates. Could they keep their relationship hidden, and what if they found out?

Too many questions were starting swirl through Vert's mind as he walked towards his father's car. Its dark red exterior gleamed under the street lamp, beckoning him to slide into those bucket seats with Agura and speed down that desert road without a care in the world.

His parents use to do the same, when they were young, his mother would tell him. Vert's eyes started to mist up, when thought about his father who he had left behind a month ago. He never spoke about his feelings, and he put all his grief into finishing one of his prize cars.

"That damn Stanford," she said with a growl.

"What does he want," he asked as they walked towards his car

"He wants us to stop by the store to get some astringent and anti pimple cream. He says he can feel a pimple coming on at any moment," she said, rolling her brown eyes in annoyance.

"Well, the nearest store is not too far from here."

"Let's go then," she said.

Luckily for them, closing time was only 30 minutes away once they got there. He walked in behind Agura as they moved towards the beauty supply aisle. She perused the shelves for the brand of cream Stanford wanted, while he waited. In the same aisle was a teenager, mopping the floor with earphones plugged into his ears as he repeated bobbed his head to whatever song he was listening to. Once Agura passed by him he perked up, and his eyes soon was on the huntress. Vert frowned once he saw the teenager eying Agura rounded backside just before she reached up to grabbed the tube of acne cream.

Quickly Vert moved in behind Agura, and grabbed the tube and handed it to her. He was so close to her that he could feel her soft warm body pressing deliciously against his. Turning towards Agura's sudden admirer, Vert gave him a cold stare that force the other man to back out quickly from the aisle.

"Vert…what are you doing," he heard Agura say. She had stayed rooted on the spot, not sure what to do as Vert pressed closer against her body. He bit his bottom lip once he felt his crotch brush against her backside, in attempt to hold back the moan that was threatening to let out.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he said deeply. He smirked once he heard Agura let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh really," she whispered.

"Yes…I can't help it. I can be a bit hot headed you know," he then said as he moved away from her. Looking around, she quickly spotted the astringent, and grabbed it.

"I'm going to check these out," she said obviously flustered from what just happened. . Vert watched as she almost ran from him, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe he did that. The surge of jealousy hit him so suddenly, it was almost comical. The other guy's lust filled stares forced Vert's hand, and his possessive streak started to take charge.

As he was leaving he suddenly stopped and caught sight of familiar rows of boxes that sat on the shelf in front of the pharmacy. He reached and grabbed one and read the words: Ultra Sensitive Ultra Protection in bold white letters.

_Maybe I should grab one,_ he thought to himself. Putting the box back down, he shook his head with a no, and backed away from the shelf. Looking up, he saw Agura leaving the checkout counter and heading towards the car. Once again he was completely enraptured by her swaying hips, and he slowly he started to feel his body pulse in want. Suddenly what was sitting behind him was starting to call out to him.

Once Agura made it back to the car, she suddenly felt like she could faint at any moment. Vert was so close against her that she instantly felt weak in the knees. In all her life, she thought no man could make her want to beg. Agura was a strong willed and steadfast girl, who promised herself she wasn't going get all needy over some guy she liked.

She liked Vert, a lot. So much that she was going to admit it outright once they left Zeke's. Then Stanford called which deep down made her glad. She wasn't ready. She thought about Vert's body close against her, as his deep and very masculine voice made every erogenous nerve in her body tingle and throb.

She realized she needed to get the upper hand. Agura Ibaden always comes out on top.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait. For some reason this chapter gave me problems...lol. I think missed a few things, but I will catch later and make the necessary revisions. The next chapter should be easy. I can't promise you when the next update will come along.<p> 


End file.
